WO 03/008145 A1 discloses a calibration method for an electrical resistance welding apparatus. The resistance welding apparatus has welding tongs guided by a robot, having one or more movable electrode arms with electrodes. The resistance welding device is calibrated by means of a force sensor that measures the electrode force between the electrodes of the welding tongs.